TTEWM Ep15 Time After Time
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia.
1. RATUNEK

_Oglądałam ostatnio jakąś komedię romantyczną, gdzie dziewczyna i chłopak poznali się... wpadając na siebie. Pomyślałam wtedy: "rany, jakie to stereotypowe!", po czym przypomniałam sobie, że Erica i Damien poznali się właśnie w taki sposób. Cóż, lubimy "modne" chwyty, prawda?^^'_

_Zapraszam do czytania! I dziękuję z całego serca za wszystkie reviewy i miłe słowa;). _

**RATUNEK**

Przeczytałam długiego meila od Ćmy. Pisała, że chodzi z Ryanem. Nie, „chodzi" to złe słowo, bo mój tata po prostu kuśtykał o kulach z nogą w gipsie. Trochę minie, zanim będzie biegał z mamą po dachach, ale byłam szczęśliwa, że są razem.

Timur się wyprowadził i nie udało mi się jeszcze ustalić gdzie.

Tymczasem zaczęłam uważniej obserwować Cameron. Terminatorka niemal od razu to zauważyła.

Grzebałam w częściach, których nie spaliła, kiedy stanęła obok mnie.

- Co robisz?

- Oglądam twoją kolekcję – mruknęłam.

- Jesteś teraz dziewczyną Johna?

- Jestem.

- On nie powinien mieć dziewczyny.

Spojrzałam na nią, marszcząc brwi.

- Dlaczego?

- To go rozprasza. – Padła odpowiedź. – Wy go rozpraszacie.

- My?...

- Gdyby był sam, byłby bezpieczniejszy. Przez was naraża swoje życie.

Nie mogłam zaprzeczyć, ale wiedziałam, że John nie chciałby zostać sam.

Pomogłam spalić Sarze części terminatorów i wzięłam prysznic. W kuchni zastałam Johna; posłał mi uśmiech. Odkąd wróciliśmy od Eddie'go miałam wrażenie, że patrzy na mnie jakoś inaczej. Wzięłam jabłko i usiadłam na blacie obok chłopaka.

- Co chcesz dzisiaj robić? – zapytałam, przegryzając soczysty owoc.

- A ty?

- Ja chcę się kochać.

Uśmiechnął się, kręcąc z powątpiewaniem głową. Położyłam mu gołą stopę na udzie, nadal jedząc jabłko. Też się uśmiechnęłam.

- Nie, to nie – rzuciłam. – Możemy wybrać się przecież do kina.

- Na randkę?

- Na randkę – przytaknęłam.

Do jej pory do kina chodziłam tylko z Alex i był to niemal nasz co piątkowy rytuał. Teraz siedziałam za kierownicą, czekając na mojego chłopaka. Pomyślałam o Matcie; czekała mnie z nim poważna rozmowa.

- Chce jechać z nami – mruknął John, siadając obok mnie. Cameron usadowiła się z tyłu.

- Nigdy nie byłam w kinie – powiedziała, uśmiechając się.

Obejrzeliśmy _Strzelca_. Jako snajper jakoś wczułam się w sytuację głównego bohatera. Zostałam na noc u Connorów, ale spałam w salonie. Rano zrobiłam kawę i poszłam do Johna. Zapukałam i otworzyłam drzwi; siedział z laptopem na kolanach. Nagle przed Okiem pojawił się migający licznik. Upuściłam kubek.

- Erica? – Usłyszałam.

- Matt Adams zginie za dwadzieścia trzy minuty i osiemnaście sekund – powiedziałam słabo.

Jak mogłam zapomnieć, że to dzisiaj?!

Jadąc samochodem dwa razy szybciej niż inne auta, czułam rosnący niepokój. Wreszcie wyskoczyłam z dodge'a i pobiegłam do ciężarówki S.W.A.T.

- Połącz mnie z Mattem! – krzyknęłam do Lisy.

- Straciliśmy z nimi kontakt. Jakieś zakłócenia.

- Cholera! – syknęłam, narzucając na siebie kamizelkę kuloodporną. Rana zabolała. Pobiegłam między policjantami i wpadłam do budynku, skanując go Okiem.

SIEDEM MINUT DWADZIEŚCIA TRZY SEKUNDY.

Ruszyłam biegiem po schodach, przeskakując po kilka stopni. Mój oddech przyśpieszył; modliłam się, żeby rana znowu nie zaczęła krwawić.

TRZY MINUTY DWANAŚCIE SEKUND.

Wreszcie wbiegłam na ósme piętro.

- Matt! – krzyknęłam. Wychylił się zza ściany w całym stroju S.W.A.T.-ciarza i wtedy zobaczyłam, jak spomiędzy jego stóp wytoczył się granat. A miała być kula!

TRZYDZIEŚCI SZEŚĆ SEKUND.

Błyskawicznie znalazłam się obok mężczyzny. Bez wahania kopnęłam granat z całej siły przed siebie. Odbił się od ściany i wpadł na schody. Chwyciłam Matta za ramię. Zrozumiał; biegliśmy korytarzem najszybciej, jak mogliśmy. Wybuch wstrząsnął całym piętrem. Upadliśmy na podłogę w deszczu odłamków szkła z rozbitych szyb. Przed Okiem pojawił się rząd zer. 00:00:00. Piknięcie i licznik zniknął. Spojrzałam na Adamsa; usiadł na ziemi, ściągając hełm. Oddychał ciężko. Rzuciłam mu się na szyję.

- Erica? Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Stęskniłam się. – Roześmiałam się przez łzy. Żył.

Zadanie zostało zakończone sukcesem. Nikt nie zginął. S.W.A.T. świętował na całego. Matt siedział obok mnie, popijając piwo.

- Serio? – zapytał; kiwnęłam głową. – Życzę więc szczęścia.

- Dzięki.

- Jesteś zbyt zwariowana jak dla mnie. – Uśmiechnął się.

Upiłam swoje wino.

- Myślałem ostatnio o tym, co mi powiedziałaś. O przyszłości. Znałaś Alex, Eddie'go, Keirę... A mnie?

- Zginąłeś, zanim się urodziłam. – Odsunęłam od siebie pusty kieliszek.

- Jak zginąłem?

- Napisali, że od kuli.

- Kiedy mnie zabili? Zabiją?...

- Dzisiaj.

Niemal zakrztusił się piwem.

- Słucham? – Już otworzyłam usta, ale uciszył mnie szybkim gestem ręki. – Zaraz. Dlatego dziś tam byłaś? Żeby uratować mi życie?

- Tak.

- Wiedziałaś, że dzisiaj zginę?...

- Tak.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?

- I co byś zrobił? Został w domu? – Sięgnęłam po jego dłoń, ale cofnął rękę.

- Na przykład. – Odsunął od siebie kufel. – A gdybyś nie zdążyła?

- Zdążyłam. I bez „gdybania", proszę. Uratowałeś dziś wiele osób.

- Jasne – syknął; wstał i wyszedł, nic więcej nie mówiąc.

Następnego dnia zostałam wezwana do sztabu. Dowiedziałam się, że Matt złożył podanie o przeniesienie do stolicy, a ja byłam kandydatem na jego zastępcę. Zgodziłam się, myśląc o tym ile czasu minie zanim Ruda i John Henry staną się bardziej niebezpieczni. Na razie jednak awansowałam. Reszta mojej ekipy ucieszyła się, że to je będę teraz „nad nimi". Nowym członkiem zespołu została młodziutka Ruby Park.

- To zaszczyt pod panią służyć, kapitan Williams. – Usłyszałam na powitanie.

Kiedy stałam się drugą generał Lightwood?

Nie miałam za złe Mattowi, że ode mnie uciekł. Może lepiej będzie, jak znowu zamieszka z mamą i Jamesem. Tymczasem treningi wypełniały mi niemal całe dnie. Wszyscy chcieli, żeby zespół w nieco odmienionym składzie znowu zgrał się idealnie. Na szczęście nowa uczyła się szybko.

Byłam z Ruby na strzelnicy; uległam pokusie i pokazałam jej moją stuprocentową celność.

Wtedy zjawiła się Natalie Gordon.

- Ma pani chwilę? – W odpowiedzi kiwnęłam głową; wyszłyśmy na korytarz przy dźwiękach wystrzałów. Policjantka podała mi złożoną kartkę. Rozłożyłam ją. Ksero dowodu osobistego Jesse. – Zna ją pani?

- Wolałabym nie. – Oddałam jej kopię. Podała mi kolejną kartkę. Wydruk z hotelowej kamery. Niosłam Jesse na rękach korytarzem. Zmarszczyłam brwi, kiedy wspomnienia wróciły.

- Nie mogę wszystkim wciąż powtarzać, że nie wolno tyle pić – mruknęłam.

- Panna Carter nie pojawiła się w hotelu od tego czasu. Ktoś zabrał jednak jej rzeczy. Sprzątaczki kilka dni wcześniej słyszały waszą kłótnię, dlatego pomyślałam, że pani może wiedzieć, gdzie jest.

- Dlaczego jej szukacie?

- Nie mogę powiedzieć.

- Więc ja ci powiem, Natalie. – Oddałam jej zdjęcie. – Przeze mnie straciłaś awans, bardzo mi przykro. Teraz chcesz znaleźć na mnie cokolwiek. Nie trafię papierkiem do kosza i ty tam będziesz, co?

- Uważam, że... – Urwała, marszcząc brwi. – Będę miała cię nadal na oku.

- Jestem czysta jak łza.

Ruszyła w stronę drzwi, ale zatrzymała się po kilku krokach.

- Gratuluję awansu – powiedziała i wyszła.

Gabe siedział obok mnie; nasze głowy łączył kabel.

- Gotowy – rzucił, odłączając się. Ściągnął z siebie koszulkę i znowu usiadł na kanapie.

- Dawaj.

Uśmiechnął się i po chwili jego rysy zaczęły się zmieniać. Zmarszczyłam brwi, kiedy pojawiła się przede mną Jesse. Kobieta zamrugała kilkakrotnie oczami.

- Idealnie – mruknęłam, wstając. – Teraz udasz się do hotelu. Każą ci zadzwonić do Natalie, ale ty pojedziesz się z nią spotkać, okej?

- Jasne. – Drgnęłam, kiedy usłyszałam prawdziwy głos Jesse.

Odprowadziłam go do drzwi.

- Chodź jak kobieta – ofuknęłam go, widząc jak długie i sprężyste stawia kroki.

- Postaram się, Malcolm.

Warknęłam. Gabe-Jesse sięgnął dłonią po klamkę. Ale drzwi otwarły się same. W progu stanął Derek.

Jego zdumienie chyba równało się z moim własnym; byłam pewna, że cały dzień spędzi w magazynie!

- Jesse? – zapytał, po czym spojrzał na mnie. – Co...

- To nie Jesse – powiedziałam szybko. – To Gabe.

- Gabriel? Chwila, ja chyba czegoś nie łapię. – Derek wpatrywał się teraz w terminatora.

- Jesse gdzieś wcięło – mruknęłam. – A że ktoś widział ją ostatnio ze mną...

- Z tobą?

- Aha. Nie chcę mieć problemów, więc Gabe spotka się z taką jedną policjantką i po sprawie.

Gabe-Jesse minął Dereka, ale ten chwycił go za ramię.

- Gdzie jest prawdziwa Jesse?

- A skąd mam wiedzieć? – Wywróciłam oczami.

- Williams – syknął.

- Gabriel ma zadanie – mruknęłam; puścił rękę „Jesse". Gabe wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Derek zmarszczył brwi. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy na schodach zjawił się John.

- Erica, potrzebuję cię – powiedział.

- Idę.

Reese chwycił mnie za łokieć.

- Jeśli coś się jej stało – zaczął.

- To co? – Wyszarpnęłam rękę z jego uścisku; nie odpowiedział.

W połowie schodów usłyszałam głośny trzask drzwi. Cholera. Poszłam za Johnem do jego pokoju.

- Jesse nie żyje – rzucił, siadając na skraju łóżka. – Prawda?

- Skąd wiesz?

- Wiedziałem o niej i Riley. Zabiłaś ją?

- Nie ja. – Usiadłam obok niego. Milczeliśmy.

- Derek ją kochał?

- Chyba tak. – Westchnęłam ciężko, a potem powtórzyłam mu jej historię.

***

Helen zrobiła mi zastrzyk. Założyłam bluzę.

- Jaki on jest? – zapytała kobieta, siadając naprzeciw mnie.

Uśmiechnęłam się blado.

- Szybki – mruknęłam krótko.

- Jest ci z nim dobrze?

Podniosłam na nią oczy.

- Dobrze?

Spojrzała na mnie łagodnie, a potem zaczęła mówić. Słuchałam jej z uwagą. Czułam, jakby właśnie powierzyła mi ważną tajemnicę.

Damiena zastałam z książką. Położyłam się obok niego na łóżku. Czytał _Christine_.

- Opowiesz mi zakończenie – poprosiłam, przytulając się do jego ramienia. Kiwnął głową.

- O czym myślisz? – zapytał po chwili.

- O seksie.

Zaśmiał się krótko, odkładając książkę.

- Dlaczego? – spytał.

- Tak jakoś. Rozmawiałam z Helen. Powiedziała mi.

- Co ci powiedziała?

- Chyba wszystko.

- Wszystko? – Uniósł brwi.

- To jest fascynujące – rzuciłam cicho, czekając, aż chłopak wybuchnie śmiechem.

- Co? – Jego głos nie zdradzał jednak cienia wesołości.

- No, seks.

- Dobra, ja już się nie odzywam. – Uśmiechnął się. Położył się twarzą do mnie; czułam na sobie jego spojrzenie. Zamknęłam oczy, też kładąc się przodem do chłopaka.

- Mnie nikt nigdy nie powiedział wprost, jak to jest. Dziewczyny czasem przynosiły różne historie i pikantne plotki. A potem godzinami zastanawiałyśmy się, jak to w ogóle możliwe. I wszystkie wstydziłyśmy się przyznać do tego, że tak naprawdę nic nie wiemy.

- A teraz już wiesz? – Jego głos zabrzmiał jakoś dziwnie.

- Wiem – przyznałam. – Powiedzieć ci?

- Nie, dzięki.

- Ludzie chcą być blisko siebie – zaczęłam, ignorując jego sprzeciw. – Każdy potrzebuje drugiego człowieka. Każdy potrzebuje bliskości. Niektórzy myślą, że seks to jej najwyższy stopień. Inni, że jedyny i tylko tak potrafią być blisko.

- Mój brat jest właśnie taki?

- Tak. Ale ty jesteś inny. – Otworzyłam oczy i nasze spojrzenia spotkały się; dotknęłam jego ramienia. – Jesteś tutaj. Blisko mnie. Bez seksu.

- A więc można, co? – Zamknął powieki, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Przysunęłam się bliżej, aż nasze czoła dotknęły się. Uśmiechnęłam się. Zostałam z nim tak do rana. Obudziłam się w jego ramionach. To było coś nowego. Nigdy nie budziłam się obok Johna; kiedy wstawałam, jego już w łóżku nie było. Miałam więc już dwie definicje bliskości. Z Johnem blisko byłam te kilkanaście minut niemal każdego wieczoru, kiedy rozbierał mnie i kochaliśmy się na jego biurku zawsze tak samo, szybko, jakby z poczuciem winy i w ciszy wypełnionej tylko naszymi oddechami. Z Damienem byłam blisko chyba cały czas. Rozmawiając, spacerując po bazie, wygłupiając się, trenując i robiąc wiele różnych rzeczy.

***


	2. SAVANNAH

**SAVANNAH**

Sarah gotowała, John naprawiał żelazko, a mnie powierzono jakże odpowiedzialne zadanie pokrojenia jabłek. Na początku, krótko po moim przeniesieniu w czasie, czułam się dziwnie, robiąc takie zwyczajne rzeczy; teraz nie miałam z tym żadnego problemu.

Przez okno wpadły rozedrgane światła samochodu i czarny dodge zatrzymał się na podjeździe. Po chwili drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z głośnym trzaskiem i do kuchni wpadł Derek. Był mokry od padającego deszczu.

- Erica. Chodź – syknął; na jego twarzy malowała się wściekłość. Odłożyłam nóż.

- Co się stało? – zapytał John.

- Dużo. – Padła nerwowa odpowiedź.

Zarzuciłam na siebie skórzaną kurtkę i poszłam za mężczyzną bez słowa. W progu minęłam się z Cameron, która obejrzała się za mną. Jej włosy były wilgotne od deszczu. Wsiadłam do dodge'a i ruszyliśmy. Jechaliśmy w milczeniu dosyć długo. Wreszcie Derek zjechał na pobocze i zgasił silnik.

- Mów – syknął.

- Co?

- Wszystko, Williams, wszystko!

Milczałam.

- Co chcesz wiedzieć? – zapytałam po chwili.

- Jesse była w ciąży. Ze mną. To prawda?

- Tak. Skąd wiesz?

- A ty?

- Powiedziała mi – odparłam ostrożnie.

- Zanim ją zabiłaś?

- Nie zabiłam jej.

- Ale nie żyje.

- Nie żyje – przytaknęłam, marszcząc brwi.

- Słucham więc, co masz mi jeszcze do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.

- Jesse nie żyje, więc sprawa zamknięta.

Uśmiechnął się nerwowo; deszcz bębnił o dach auta.

- Straciła dziecko przez blaszaka. Nasze dziecko. – W jego głosie pobrzmiała gorycz.

- Cameron ci powiedziała?

- Powiedziała, bo ty wolisz się bawić w te swoje tajemnice.

- Robię to dla waszego dobra.

Prychnął, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy. Kłykcie jego palców zbielały.

- Urodziłaby mi dziecko – powiedział słabo. Poczułam ukłucie w sercu.

- Chciała mieć z tobą dziecko, bo była zazdrosna.

- Zazdrosna o co? – Spojrzał na mnie kątem oka. – O kogo?...

- O kobietę ze zdjęcia, które ci zabrała.

Wbił oczy w moją twarz.

- Zabrała zdjęcie Sary, które podrzucił ci John.

- Po co to zrobił? – zapytał powoli.

- Żebyś ją pokochał tak, jak wcześniej Kyle.

Przez chwilę milczeliśmy. Derek miał zacięty wyraz twarzy.

- Dlaczego chciał, żebym ją pokochał?...

- Żebyś ją chronił, pomagał i miał z nią dziecko. – Usłyszałam, jak głośno wciągnął powietrze. – Miałeś dziecko, Derek. Z Sarą. Widziałeś go. To Damien.

- Wysiadaj.

- Co? – Spojrzałam na niego zdumiona, kiedy nachylił się nade mną i otworzył drzwi.

- Wysiadaj – powtórzył twardo.

- Przecież pada!

Rozpiął mój pas bezpieczeństwa.

- Wysiadaj.

Tym razem zmarszczyłam brwi i wyszłam z samochodu, który po chwili ruszył, żeby szybko zniknąć za zakrętem. Przeklęłam, stojąc na deszczu. Mózg łaskawie poinformował mnie, że do domu Connorów było sześć kilometrów.

Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego Derek tak zareagował. Myślałam, że on i Sarah są razem. O co mu więc chodziło? Chciał wiedzieć, więc mu powiedziałam!

Szłam ulicą, rozglądając się za jakimś samochodem, żeby złapać stopa, ale jak na złość nic nie jechało.

Byłam cała mokra, czułam chłód przemoczonych ubrań. Drzwi otworzył mi John.

- Rozbieraj się – powiedział szybko. – Przyniosę ci coś suchego.

Zastanawiałam się nad jakąś dwuznaczną odpowiedzią, ale zamiast tego zrzuciłam z siebie wszystkie ubrania, zostając w samej bieliźnie i usiadłam na stole. John podał mi ręcznik i wziął moje przemoczone rzeczy. Po chwili wrócił do kuchni i nastawił czajnik.

- Co się stało? – zapytał, patrząc na ręcznik, który nadal trzymałam w dłoniach. – Przeziębisz się – ofuknął mnie, podchodząc bliżej. Wziął go i zaczął mnie wycierać.

Siedziałam nieruchomo, myśląc o Dereku i Jesse. A co, jeśli naprawdę ją kochał? Może historia, która już raz się wydarzyła, nie powtórzy się znowu? Poczułam łzy. John wycierał mi włosy; czajnik bulgotał gdzieś w tle. Objęłam chłopaka. Z twarzą w jego koszulce czułam przyjemne ciepło i zapach jego ciała.

- Jesteś zimna – mruknął, uśmiechając się.

- To mnie rozgrzej – szepnęłam, sięgając dłonią na plecy i rozpinając stanik.

Ściągnęłam go z siebie i spojrzałam na Johna. Poczułam rosnące podniecenie. Zaczęliśmy się całować. Miałam gęsią skórkę na ramionach. Moje dłonie były dosyć niecierpliwe, jego niepewne i chyba zawstydzone; role się więc odwróciły. Przez chwilę trzymał palce na moim opatrunku.

- Masz gumkę? – zapytałam z dłońmi pod jego koszulką, czując, jak pieści ustami moją szyję.

- Nie.

- Ja mam w aucie. Skoczę...

- Nie puszczę cię znowu na ten deszcz. – Usłyszałam tuż przy uchu.

- Będziesz musiał.

- Nic nie będę musiał. – Pocałował mnie w czoło i odsunął się, podając mi suche spodnie od dresu i t-shirt. Wyłączył czajnik.

- Uciekasz? – zapytałam, czując rozczarowanie.

- Nie. – Posłał mi uśmiech. – Nie mamy gumki.

- Mamy! – Szybko wciągnęłam na siebie jego rzeczy.

- Przeziębisz się – powiedział łagodnie, wciskając mi w dłonie gorący kubek. Odstawiłam go na blat.

- A zresztą, pieprzyć gumkę – rzuciłam, znowu go obejmując. Łagodnie ściągnął moje ramiona ze swojego karku i pociągnął mnie za rękę na krzesło. Usiadłam niechętnie; znowu podał mi kubek. Zmarszczyłam brwi.

- Czego się boisz?

- Nie boję się – przyznał ze śmiechem.

- Chodzi o Damiena, prawda? – zapytałam, patrząc na niego uważnie.

- Nie, dlaczego?

- Wybrałam ciebie – powiedziałam twardo.

- Bo wybór był między mną a mną?

Znowu zmarszczyłam brwi. Usłyszałam kroki na schodach, więc umilkłam. Sarah zajrzała do kuchni.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała.

- Tak, mamo.

- O co chodziło Derekowi? – Spojrzała na mnie.

- A bo ja wiem? – mruknęłam. Zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem.

- Sądzę, że wiesz – rzuciła krótko; nic nie odpowiedziałam.

Nie chciało mi się wracać do siebie. Przykryłam się kocem, czując złość. Na siebie, na Johna, na Dereka, na Matta.

Matt! Wybrałam przecież między nim a Johnem. Zaraz mu to powiem!

Wstałam i wyszłam na korytarz, ruszając w stronę schodów. Zatrzymałam się jednak po kilku krokach. Gumka. Wróciłam do kuchni po kluczyki i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Na podjeździe zobaczyłam dodge'a Reese'a. Mężczyzna szedł w moją stronę. Zatrzymałam się.

- To prawda? – zapytał tylko, patrząc mi prosto w twarz. Na szczęście już nie padało. Kiwnęłam głową.

Chciał usłyszeć resztę, więc poszliśmy na taras. Zaczęłam mówić.

- Poznałeś Damiena, chociaż pewnie nie pamiętasz. Świętowałeś z Johnem jego urodziny.

- Byłem pijany jak sto pięćdziesiąt – mruknął nieco zażenowany.

- Wiem, powiedział mi. – Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Co się ze mną stało? – zapytał poważnym tonem.

- Zginąłeś, ratując Sarę i Damiena.

- Kiedy?

- Jak miał dwa lata.

Przez chwilę żadne z nas się nie odzywało.

- To wszystko powtórzy się znowu? – zapytał wreszcie.

- Nie musi – zapewniłam go; uśmiechnął się gorzko.

- Bo ty zmienisz bieg historii?

- Dokładnie – przytaknęłam. – Ale wszystkim dobrym rzeczom pomogę wydarzyć się jeszcze raz.

Pokiwał głową. Objęłam się ramionami, bo zrobiło się chłodniej.

- Więc mam się po prostu trzymać scenariusza, który masz tam w głowie?

- Nie. To twoje życie. Ty podejmujesz decyzje. Ty i Sarah.

- Ale ty nam pomożesz, co? Powiesz czasem: „nie, ma być inaczej" lub coś w tym stylu?

- Nie, jesteście dorośli. Poradzicie sobie. To wasze życie.

- Masz tam dokładną datę mojej śmierci? – zapytał, przez chwilę wpatrując się w bok mojej głowy.

- Yhm. Ale ty nie musisz jej znać, bo ja będę w pobliżu, żeby nie pozwolić cię zabić. To znaczy, jeśli wytrzymam z wami tyle czasu.

- Taa – mruknął, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Przepraszam za twój spacer.

- Nie było tak źle. – Posłałam mu uśmiech i klepnęłam w ramię, wstając.

***

Jako Malcolm Smith poszłam ze Zbieraczami do strefy D-23. Zabawne było to, jak Oko szybko znalazło na niebie patrol komarów. Kiedy Mózg analizował otoczenie, ja byłam myślami w bazie.

- Dlaczego mnie chcesz? – zapytałam Johna, kiedy wreszcie weszłam do jego pracowni, zrzucając górę munduru.

Obejrzał się na mnie krótko, po czym wrócił do komputera.

- Przecież widzę samą siebie – powiedziałam, rozbierając się do bielizny. – Jestem chuda, wychodzą mi wszystkie żebra. – Usiadłam, patrząc na swoje dłonie; przez skórę lewej niemal widać było biel kości. – Nie mam piersi i pięknych, długich włosów jak kiedyś. Jestem wrakiem. Chyba nawet dosłownie, bo mam w sobie sporo metalu, nie? Dlaczego mnie więc chcesz?

- Bo jesteś zabawną gadułą.

- No, dzięki wielkie! – prychnęłam, kładąc się na posłaniu plecami do niego.

Usłyszałam, jak wstał i usiadł obok mnie.

- Znowu będziesz piękna jak kiedyś – powiedział łagodnym głosem, który do niego nie pasował.

Milczałam.

- Miałaś włosy jak moja mama.

Drgnęłam. Spojrzałam na niego znad ramienia.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę – odparł; poczułam wzruszenie. Rzadko ze mną rozmawiał; jeśli już, zwykle ograniczał się do pytań o moje mechaniczne części i Mózg, ale przy nim czułam się bezpieczna. W jego szerokich ramionach znajdowałam za każdym razem na krótko schronienie przed złym światem.

Usiadłam i pocałowałam go w kark.

***

- Pamiętam ją – powiedziałam, wpatrując się w zdjęcie rudowłosej dziewczynki, które Gabriel właśnie przesłał nam drogą elektroniczną. – Była u Shermana.

John pokiwał głową.

- To córka właścicielki Zeira Corp. Ma na imię Savannah – wyjaśnił cyborg, którego twarz pojawiła się w okienku kamery internetowej na ekranie obok. – Ona i John Henry spędzają ze sobą bardzo dużo czasu. Podobnie jak John Henry i agent Ellison.

- Skąd to wiesz? – zapytała Sarah.

- Gabe, a co z projektem _Babylon_? – zapytałam szybko.

Na ekranie wyświetliły się zdjęcia. Kilka twarzy należało do „żywych trupów" z fabryki.

- Wiesz, że nazywa mnie swoim bratem? – Gabriel spojrzał na mnie uważnie.

- Chyba należą nam się wyjaśnienia. – Sarah zmarszczyła brwi.

- Teraz nie mamy czasu. – Gabe obejrzał się przez ramię; siedział na fotelu pasażera. Za jego plecami klapa bagażnika zamknęła się z trzaskiem i Chris zarzucił na siebie ciężki plecak. – Tą małą ktoś chce porwać. Jest mało czasu. My mamy coś do roboty. – Zamknął swój laptop, kończąc rozmowę.

- Idziemy – powiedziałam szybko.

Ostrożnie ruszyłam w górę trawiastym wzgórzem; w dłoni miałam pistolet. Nagle usłyszałam strzały. Pobiegłam w stronę domu Weaver. Derek był zaraz za mną.

- Sprawdź od przodu! – krzyknęłam do niego. Rozdzieliśmy się.

Strzeliłam w szybę i wpadłam do środka. Przeskanowałam dom Okiem.

Nowy terminator.

Pobiegłam w stronę garażu, wpadając na Johna biegnącego za rękę z dziewczynką i Sarę.

- Cameron walczy z blaszakiem! – krzyknął do mnie; zawahałam się, ale szybko ruszyłam za nimi.

Wybiegliśmy na zewnątrz. Savannah potknęła się, ale John szybko pomógł jej wstać, biorąc na ręce. Gdzieś we wnętrzu domu usłyszałam pojedynczy strzał, a potem już nic.

Serce podeszło mi do gardła. Derek!

Nagle na balkonie pojawił się blaszak. Wycelował w naszą trójkę; Sarah otworzyła ogień. Na szczęście pojawiła się Cameron i zaatakowała maszynę.

- Szybko! – krzyknęła Sarah. Obejrzałam się na Cameron, a potem na dom. – Erica!

Wsiedliśmy do auta. Kobieta od razu ruszyła. Savannah rozpłakała się w ramionach Johna. Potrzebowali mnie. Zacisnęłam mocno wargi, czując wzbierający we mnie żal.

Miałam złe przeczucia. Jeden strzał. Tylko jeden strzał padł wtedy we wnętrzu domu, zanim cyborg zjawił się na tarasie. Jeden strzał. Nikt z nas nie strzelał tylko raz do blaszaka. Nikt. To one strzelały jeden raz. Zawsze ze stuprocentową celnością.

Chciałam kazać Sarze zatrzymać dodge'a i sprawdzić... i wrócić po Dereka, ale czułam, że nie mogę zostawić ich teraz samych. Wybacz mi, Damien! Zacisnęłam powieki, żeby się nie rozpłakać. John i Sarah żyli. 2:1. Tylko że to nie był wynik meczu. Raczej ponura statystyka. Dwie osoby przeżyły, jedna... jedna...

Muszę być twarda. Przybrałam kamienny wyraz twarzy, ale moja dusza płakała głośno i rzewnie.

Zabrałam włosy z twarzy i związałam je w warkocz. Savannah wpatrywała się we mnie uważnie, ściskając pluszową żyrafę. Ostrożnie usiadłam obok niej.

- Jak ma na imię? – zapytałam, dotykając głowy zwierzątka.

- Nie ma imienia. Mama mówi, że nie wolno nazywać przedmiotów – odparła rezolutnie.

Spuściłam wzrok i wbiłam oczy w buty.

- Jesteś smutna – powiedziała łagodnie i wcisnęła mi pod ramię pluszaka. Uśmiechnęłam się blado, biorąc maskotkę. Znowu zebrało mi się na płacz. Zacisnęłam mocno powieki; niewiele pomogło.

Ta historia już drugi raz się nie powtórzy. Już jej nie pomogę.

Nagle podniosłam oczy i zobaczyłam Cameron.

- Wróciłaś – powiedziałam. – A Derek?

- Nie wiem, gdzie jest Derek – odrzekła, kiedy minął ją John, podchodząc do mnie. – Walczyłam z tamtym terminatorem, ale mój system się wyłączył. Kiedy się aktywowałam, maszyny nie było.

Wstałam, oddając dziewczynce żyrafę.

- Do ciebie. – Usłyszałam nagle. Sarah podała mi telefon.

Wzięłam komórkę, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

- Williams – powiedziałam do słuchawki.

- Erica, witaj. – Głos poznałam od razu. Charlie.

- Miałeś nie dzwonić więcej do Connorów!

- Wiem, ale twojego numeru nie znam. Chcę ci podziękować.

- Za co?

- Za wszystko. I oddać ci kartę.

- Zatrzymaj ją – mruknęłam słabo. On żył. Derek nie.

- Odeślę ją pocztą. Podasz mi numer konta i oddamy ci pieniądze co do centa.

- Nie musicie. Mam dużo forsy. Wygrałam w lotto. Osiem razy. – Nie kłamałam.

- Uratowałaś nas – zaczął.

- Was tak! – krzyknęłam, czując łzy na policzku. – Jego nie!

- John nie żyje?...

- Nie, zabili Dereka.

Przez chwilę w komórce panowało milczenie.

- Przykro mi – powiedział wreszcie; rozłączyłam się.

Drogę pilnowałam tylko Okiem; drugie było zasnute mgiełką łez. Pojechałam do domu Weaver. Zastałam na miejscu policjantów i dużo żółtej taśmy. Pokazałam odznakę i weszłam do środka.

Czułam, jak drżą mi nogi. Wreszcie przykucnęłam nad plamą krwi. Krwi Dereka, jak ustaliło Oko.

- Ciało zabrali kwadrans temu. – Usłyszałam. – Rana postrzałowa głowy. Śmierć na miejscu.

Wstałam, nawet nie patrząc na policjanta i wyszłam na zewnątrz.

Nie wiedziałam, co ze sobą zrobić. Siedziałam w samochodzie, patrząc na śledczych zbierających ślady.

W mojej kieszeni zadzwonił telefon.

- Erica, wracaj do nas – powiedział John. Od razu odpaliłam silnik.


	3. OCHRONA

_Scena w kinie ma dwie wersje, bo nie mogłam się zdecydować, która lepsza;)._

**OCHRONA**

Stałam obok Sary, czekając na Ellisona. Po chwili zjawił się razem z Cameron. Spojrzał na mnie zdumiony. Skrzyżowałam ramiona na piersiach.

- Gdzie jest Savannah? – zapytał niemal od razu.

- Co robisz w Zeira Corp.? – Sarah spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

- Pracuję. A ty co robiłaś w domu Weaver? I czemu zabrałaś dziewczynkę?

- Żeby ją chronić.

- Chronić? Przed kim?

- Przed nimi. – Spojrzała kątem oka na Cameron. – Maszynami. Jedna z nich była w domu.

- Dlaczego chcieli zabić sześciolatkę?

- Nie wiem. Może chcieli dorwać jej matkę?

- Dlaczego?

- Mała widywała się z doktorem Shermanem. Pracował w Zeira Corp. i tam zginął.

- To był wypadek.

- Dziewczynka jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Jej matka tak samo. I ty też.

- Oddaj mi małą, a ja poradzę sobie z tym wszystkim.

- Posłuchaj mnie: Derek nie żyje.

- Derek? – powtórzył Ellison, wpatrując się w kobietę.

- Kilka lat temu myślałeś, że jestem wariatką i znowu wylądowałam w psychiatryku. Ale widziałeś ich i wiesz, że to prawda. Mają jakiś plan i nie porzucą go. Pozwól mi porozmawiać z Weaver.

- Oddaj mi Savannę.

- Nie jest z tobą bezpieczna.

- Nie mam czasu na wyjaśnienia.

- Ja mam i pozwól mi wyjaśnić wszystko Weaver.

Przez chwilę milczeli.

- Mówiłam, żebyś trzymał się od tego z daleka.

- Próbowałem. Ale za każdym razem, kiedy się obejrzę, ty tam jesteś.

Cofnął się, idąc w stronę samochodu. Spojrzał na mnie.

- Alex nic nie będzie – powiedziałam, wytrzymując jego stalowe spojrzenie.

- Lepiej, żeby naprawdę tak było – odparł.

Spacerowałam po magazynie, wsłuchując się w rozmowę Johna z Savanną.

- Kim jest John Henry? – zapytał ją chłopak.

- Moim przyjacielem u mamy w pracy.

- Co tam robi?

- Mieszka w piwnicy.

- Mieszka w piwnicy? – powtórzył John.

- Mama mówi, że ludzie nie zrozumieją.

- Ja rozumiem. Też miałem zmyślonego przyjaciela, jak byłem w twoim wieku.

- On jest prawdziwy. Mówi. I uczę go śpiewać.

- Więc dlaczego mieszka w piwnicy?

- Nie może stamtąd wyjść. Ma kabel z tyłu głowy.

Drgnęłam i spojrzałam na Johna. Wyglądał na poruszonego.

- Kabel? – powtórzył słabo.

- Tak. Ma go z tyłu głowy.

- Ktoś jeszcze rozmawia z Johnem Henry'm?

- Pan Ellison.

- Pan Ellison?

- Pracuje dla mojej mamy. Uczy Johna Henry'ego różnych rzeczy.

- Jakich rzeczy?

Wyszłam z pomieszczenia; wyciągnęłam telefon, czując jego wibracje. SMS od Alex. _Jest tutaj Ellison. Co mam mówić? Że nic nie wiem? _Odpisałam jej jednym słowem. _Tak. _

- Zniszczyłam tamten chip – powiedziała ostro Sarah, wpatrując się w Johna.

- Zniszczyłaś tamten chip – powtórzyła z naciskiem Cameron.

- To nie jest Cromartie – rzucił John. – To coś innego. Coś... większego. Gorszego.

Wsłuchiwałam się w ich wymianę zdań, czekając, aż będą chcieli wciągnąć mnie do rozmowy. Dlaczego zachowywali się tak, jakby ten pieprzony terminator był teraz najważniejszy? Bo był, odpowiedziałam sama sobie. Ale Derek nie żył, co było ważniejsze. Przynajmniej dla mnie.

- Nikt nie zginie! – krzyknęła wreszcie Sarah, patrząc na Cameron. – Nikt nie zginie – powtórzyła, tym razem patrząc na Savannę. John wziął dziewczynkę za rękę.

Kobieta odebrała telefon. Poszłam za jej synem.

- Powiedz mi, Erica. – Spojrzał na mnie przez ramię.

- Wiem, że John Henry opiera się na AI Turka – powiedziałam. – I...

- Nie o to mi chodziło.

Zmarszczył brwi. Puścił dłoń Savanny; mała wzięła żyrafę i usiadła na starej kanapie.

- On nie żyje, prawda? – zapytał słabo; od razu znalazł się w moich ramionach. Rozpłakał się.

Głaskałam go po plecach, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa.

- Co teraz będzie?

- Nie wiem, John.

- Już go nie spotkasz. Nie spotkasz już Damiena, bo się nie urodzi...

Nie odpowiedziałam, obejmując go mocniej.

- Odejdziesz? – Usłyszałam przy uchu.

- Nigdy – zapewniłam go twardym głosem.

- Przykro mi – wyszeptał. – Tak mi przykro.

- Mnie też – odparłam cicho. - Mnie też, John.

Cameron przyglądała nam się bez słowa.

Chłopak zasnął z głową na moich kolanach; czuwałam. Savannah długo nie mogła zasnąć. Chciała, żebym jej pośpiewała.

- Mama mi kiedyś śpiewała bardzo dużo – powiedziała. – Teraz już nie. A twoja mama?

- Tak samo – skłamałam, głaszcząc ją po miękkich włosach.

Rano zjawiła się Sarah. Długo wpatrywała się mnie bez słowa.

- Musimy iść – oznajmiła wreszcie Cameron. Kiwnęłam głową.

**WERSJA PIERWSZA**

Siedziałam na fotelu w sali kinowej. Ostatni raz byłam w kinie z Johnem. Całowaliśmy się na trailerach. Spojrzałam na chłopaka; siedział kilka rzędów niżej.

Wreszcie zjawił się Ellison. Wstałam i wyszłam z sali. Korytarz przy bufecie i kasach był pusty. Spojrzałam na rozkład seansów. Kolejny zaczynał się za piętnaście minut? Nikt nie chciał zobaczyć _Piratów z Karaibów IV: Drzewo życia_? To mnie zdziwiło. Nagle z toalety wyszedł mężczyzna, po czym podszedł do lady. Zmierzył mnie uważnym wzrokiem. Oko znalazło broń. Drgnęłam, a potem spojrzałam przez mleczne szkło drzwi na zewnątrz. Policja.

- Powinna pani się ukryć. – Usłyszałam.

- S.W.A.T., głupku – syknęłam. – Biorę udział w tej akcji.

Moja złota odznaka zrobiła na nim wrażenie. Wróciłam do sali. Niemal od razu wpadłam na Sarę.

- To zasadzka – powiedziałam, wciskając jej moją broń. – Weź mnie jako zakładnika. Uciekniemy.

Spojrzała na mnie uważnie, biorąc pistolet. Po chwili wypchnęła mnie z sali, przyciskając lufę do moich pleców. Tajniak przy ladzie od razu wyjął pistolet.

- Zabiję ją! – syknęła Sarah. – Rzuć broń!

Policjant zawahał się.

- Nie żartuję! – krzyknęła. – Na ziemię!

Wreszcie kopnął broń w naszą stronę.

- Tylnym wyjściem – szepnęłam. Sarah pociągnęła mnie w boczny korytarz.

Pobiegłyśmy przed siebie.

**WERSJA DRUGA**

Odebrałam telefon.

- Kapitan Williams, róg June Street i Micheal Bay's Avenue – powiedziała dyspozytorka. Czyli miałam akcję.

- Przyjęłam – odparłam szybko, rozłączając się.

Przez chwilę rozmawiałam z Sarą.

- Poradzicie sobie? – zapytałam.

- Oczywiście. To tylko spotkanie – zapewniła mnie Sarah. Była taka pewna siebie.

Odpaliłam silnik. Po kilku minutach byłam na miejscu. Dostałam szczegóły.

Moje serce drgnęło. Priorytetem akcji było schwytanie Sary Connor.

Zapięłam hełm pod szyją i założyłam okulary ochronne.

- W porządku, pani kapitan? – zapytała Ruby.

- Jasne – oparłam. Dalsze losy Sary zależały teraz ode mnie.

Rozstawiłam moich ludzi na zewnątrz. Sama weszłam do budynku. Szybko wyjęłam telefon i napisałam do Sary. _Zasadzka. Wyjdź na korytarz i idź w stronę biur. Czekam. _

Wyjrzałam zza rogu, czując rosnące zdenerwowanie. Wtedy ją zobaczyłam. Biegła w moją stronę. Wychyliłam się i chwyciłam mnie za rękę. Zaatakowała mnie potężnym kopnięciem.

- To ja! – krzyknęła, zrywając z twarzy okulary. – Chodź!

Pobiegłyśmy przed siebie.

- Samej łatwiej będzie ci od teraz uciekać! – powiedziałam szybko, kiedy poprowadziłam ją do jakiegoś biura i otworzyłam okno; usiadła na parapecie. – Musisz mnie postrzelić.

- Co? – zapytała słabo.

- Postrzel mnie w bok. Zajmą się najpierw rannym policjantem. To da ci trochę czasu!

Wpatrywała się we mnie.

- Postrzel mnie, Saro! – krzyknęłam. – No dalej! Nic mi nie będzie!

- Nie mogę. – Upuściła broń. – Nie mogę.

W jej oczach zalśniły łzy.

- Ile wy jesteście w stanie dla nas poświęcić?! – załkała. – Derek poświęcił swoje życie!

- Nie pora na... – zaczęłam.

- Ręce do góry! – W drzwiach stał policjant z kinowego hollu.

Był sam. Mogłam go załatwić.

Nagle Sarah cofnęła się z parapetu i zaatakowała mnie. Pistolet kopnęła gdzieś pod meble.

- Cofnij się! – krzyknął mężczyzna. Słyszałam już kroki na korytarzu.

- Walcz! – syknęła Sarah, szarpiąc mnie za włosy. – Walcz! Musisz zająć się moim synem!

Miała rację. Zepchnęłam ją z siebie. Dwóch S.W.A.T.-ciarzy chwyciło ją błyskawicznie. Szybko rozcięłam ostrzem wargę i łuk brwiowy, żeby mieć na sobie ślady walki. Rozmazałam krew na szyi i koszulce. To musi wystarczyć.

- _Ça va_? – Usłyszałam znajomy głos. Jean-Pierre pomógł mi wstać. – W porządku?

- _Ça va_ – odpowiedziałam słabo.

Wyprowadzili Sarę. Szłam za oddziałem S.W.A.T., moim oddziałem, i policjantami. Nic nie mogłam zrobić. Z sali kinowej wyszli John i Cameron. Dostrzegłam strach na twarzy chłopaka. Minęłam go bez słowa. Musiałam.

Udzielono mi pierwszej pomocy. I wtedy zjawiła się Natalie Gordon, uśmiechając się drapieżnie.

- Czysta jak łza, co? – mruknęła, podając mi palmtopa.

- _Postrzel mnie, Saro!_ – Usłyszałam. – _No dalej! Nic mi nie będzie!_

Miała nagranie z kamer. To koniec?... Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Nie byłyśmy jednak w centrum uwagi.

- Panno Gordon, proszę za mną. – Usłyszałam. Policjantka obejrzała się, a ja znieruchomiałam.

Chris Land machnął jej przed oczami ID federalnego.

- Natychmiast – dodał szybko.

Natalie zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

- Miejcie ją na oku – rozkazała dwójce policjantów. – Jest podejrzana o współpracę z Sarą Connor.

- Tak jest.

Głos poznałam od razu. Keira poprawiła policyjną czapkę. Gabriel podszedł bliżej.

- Zająłem się kamerami – powiedział cicho.

- Co będzie z Natalie?

- Coś wymyślimy. Spadaj do Johna.

Spotkaliśmy się w domu Connorów. Szybko spakowaliśmy co ważniejsze rzeczy i pojechaliśmy do mojego mieszkania.

- To koniec – powiedział John, chodząc po mojej kuchni. – Koniec!

Było źle, ale zawsze mogłoby być gorzej i w końcu John nadal żył. Nie powiedziałam jednak tego na głos.

Alex włączyła CNN. O Sarze mówili na każdym kanale.

Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, zmuszając się do myślenia. Zaczęła mnie boleć głowa.

W kieszeni zawibrował mój telefon. Obcy numer. Odebrałam.

- Erica.

Głos poznałam od razu; serce podeszło mi do gardła. O mało nie upuściłam komórki.

Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po moim policzku.

To nie był koniec. Jeszcze nie.

3:0.

**C.D.N.**

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIĘTNASTEJ**


End file.
